


The Doctor and His Anomaly

by pyronapp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Fluff, It was supposed to be a crackfic but i got too invested in it, M/M, No beta we die like Tommy in exile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyronapp/pseuds/pyronapp
Summary: Crackfic taken seriously where Jared is an scp and Wilbur is his assigned doctor.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Jared
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	The Doctor and His Anomaly

Item#: SCP - J1185D

Class: Euclid

Special containment procedures:  
SCP - J1185D is contained at Containment Zone 53 at Site 32 in an enclosed part of the United Kingdom. SCP - J1185D is ~~allowed~~ not allowed surveillanced roam of the facility, see Addendum J1185D.1.

SCP J1185D is to be given three meals daily. Meals are to be cleared by a level 3 personnel or above. The subject is to be provided bi-weekly with the following items:

  * One bar of unscented soap.
  

  * Replacements for clothing.



SCP - J1185D has requested the following items at random intervals. Following protocol, reasonable requests are to be granted as long as they are approved by a Level 4 employee or higher. To date, SCP - J1185D has requested:

  * A cell phone (denied)
  

  * Reading books (granted)
  

  * Access to roam the area ( ~~granted~~ denied)
  

  * Access to Dr. Soot ( ~~denied~~ granted)



SCP - J1185D is to be paired with ~~Dr. E∎∎∎∎.~~

SCP - J1185D is to be ~~left alone at any cost.~~

SCP - J1185D is to be ~~terminated.~~

SCP - J1185D is to interact with Dr. Soot and Dr. Soot only. See Addendum J1185D.2.

Description:  
SCP - J1185D resembles a 25-year-old British male, prefers the name Jared. DNA and medical reports come back consistently as human. In every physical and medical way, the subject is human. J1185D is a brunette with hazel eyes, 6’4” in height, 83.4 kilograms in weight.

SCP - J1185D is able to influence others' emotions via its aura. The subject is surrounded by a fluid-like transparent aura that changes colors with its emotions. It has the ability to willingly change its emotions, however, under stress it is harder to do so. More testing is needed. 

Addendum J1185D.1: 

**_[DATA CURRUPTED]_ **

Addendum J1185D.2:

_The following conversation is between SCP - J1185D and Dr. Soot._

Dr. Soot: Hello again, J1185D.

SCP - J1185D: Hi, Wilbur!

Dr. Soot: I told you not to call me that.

SCP - J1185D: And I told you to call me Jared, so I guess we're even. 

Dr. Soot: Alright. How have you been doing so far? How's your testing been?

SCP - J1185D: Eh. I'm doing okay. Besides testing how stressed I can get, testing is going good. How has your day been?

Dr. Soot: That's good. We've been talking about moving you to another site for more testing, if you'd like?

SCP - J1185D: Will you be there?

Dr. Soot: No.

SCP - J1185D: Then no. I don't want to go.

Dr. Soot: But you could get more test-

SCP - J1185D: I don't care. As long as I can see you, I'll be good and cooperative. 

Dr. Soot: … Okay.

_Note: The rest of the file requires a level 3 clearance or higher to access, as it discusses classified topics._

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers mate, thanks for reading <3


End file.
